Volverte a enamorar, para de nuevo comenzar
by SilverBlaze21
Summary: A Levi lo declaran fallecido tras sufrir un terrible accidente en carretera; debido a esto Eren cree haberlo perdido todo una vez por culpa del cruel destino, pero ahora sucederá algo por lo cual estará dispuesto a todo para que aquello no vuelva a suceder. ¿El amor se olvida? ¿Te puedes enamorar una segunda vez? Historia BL, Lagrimas, esperanzas, celos y lemon. ¿Quieres probar?
1. Chapter 1

**_Aquí SilverBlaze21 reportándose al fandom con mi humilde aporte XDD_**

**_Los personajes de SNK son de Isayama _**

**_La historia es producto de mi mente yaoista _**

**_Disfruten_**

**-El dolor renuente-**

El éxtasis invadía todo su cuerpo mientras unas manos ajenas recorrían sin descaro sus juveniles piernas, su respiración se ahoga en un apasionado y húmedo beso.

Todo su mundo era él

- Di…que me amas –la excitación le robaba el aliento, a pesar de eso aquella voz sonaba siempre con esa característica dominancia suya.

Cada placentera embestida era proporcionada con exactitud haciéndole gemir y apretujar con fuerza las blancas sabanas.

- Ah… te..ngh …te amo –El joven pelinegro dejo ver una leve sonrisa ante la respuesta y acelero su ritmo mientras mordisqueaba y lamía el cuello de Eren, su amante.

….

- ¿Prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado? –Levi volteó a ver al muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos y en el acto deposito un beso en su frente mientras cubría sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Lo prometo…

* * *

_Mentiroso…_

- Eren…Eren –El castaño despertó de sus ensueños -¿estás bien? –miró a la chica que estaba a lado suyo, su amiga de la infancia y compañera de clases universitarias , Mikasa Ackerman, quien lo veía ligeramente preocupada.

- S-si –contestó –solo recordaba algunas cosas

- Seguramente a él ¿No es así? Yo sé que lo extrañas, él era alguien que admirabas mucho lo sé –Eren aparto sutilmente las manos cuando Mikasa puso una de las suyas sobre ellas –Pero debes seguir adelante…

_"Era algo mucho más que admiración, Mikasa ¿No puedes verlo o sentirlo?" _–pensaba el muchacho algo irritado mientras veía a su amiga.

- Nos vemos mañana –contestó quedamente a la chica y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

- Eren…

- Necesito estar solo, por favor –Mikasa frenó su avance hacia él al sentir sus duras palabras, no era su intención que terminara regañándola y apartándola más de él después de todo.

"_No lo olvida, aunque hayan pasado más de tres años" _pensaba Mikasa al verlo alejarse. "_difícil, pero no imposible competir con un recuerdo" _

* * *

Eren caminaba a paso por lento por las calles, las memorias de nuevo lo invadían, todos igual de dolorosos, los felices porque creía que jamás volverían y los tristes por haber dejado que pasarán, pero sobre todo aquel día en que todo su mundo se vino abajo.

**Flashback**

- ¡Por favor déjenme ir a verlo! –Eren forcejeaba con los bomberos y policiales viales que estaban ahí tratando de que el joven no se matase por hacer algo imprudente.

- ¡Imposible muchacho! ¡Espera a que los rescatistas terminan de bajar por el acantilado para verificar el estado del conductor del automóvil! –Los rescatistas bajaban con suma dificultad aquel empinado trozo de tierra cuando de repente, una, dos explosiones seguidas por una tercera que prácticamente envolvió el auto entero en llamas sucedieron frente a los ojos de todos. Parecía una pesadilla, el muchacho de ojos azules quedo un momento estático perdiendo todas sus fuerzas casi desplomándose.

- ¡Nooooooo! –gritó de repente al reaccionar, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban a raudales por sus mejillas -¡Levi! ¡Levi! –Los hombres que lo sujetaban aplicaron un poco más de fuerza para evitar que el joven no se tirara literalmente del barranco ya que había corrido prácticamente hacia el borde.

- Muchacho –dijo compasivamente uno de los policías –no hay nada que puedas hacer, así que por favor, tranquilízate.

Eren cayo de rodillas sintiéndose impotente y derrotado, cerrando los puños e inclinándose – ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? , dijiste que estarías por siempre a mi lado…

**Fin del Flashback**

- Aun así te diste el lujo de dejarme ¿no es así? –murmuró tristemente mientras estaba sentado en un columpio de un parque que cruzó en el camino.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas, al secarlas con la manga de su antebrazo y abrir los parpados, en sus pupilas se reflejaron algo que pudo atisbar a lo lejos, algo que lo dejo helado…

**_¿Qué abra visto Eren? ¿Quieren saber? Jajajaj yo sé que sí ¿Es lo que creo que están pensando?, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para saber XDD_**

**_P.D : A lo mejor soy pésima redactando y con las ideas, espero contar con sus opiniones y apoyo :D_**


	2. Sombras

_**Bienvenidos a "Volverte a enamorar, para volver a comenzar"**_

_**Créditos correspondientes de SNK a Isayama.**_

_**Sombras -**_

Ya había anochecido cuando Eren llegó a su casa, para su conveniencia su padre no estaba pues tuvo que usar su propia llave, arrojó la mochila en el sillón y se tumbó en el cerrando los ojos, casi inmediatamente tocaron el timbre de su puerta, no hubiera abierto de no ser porque la voz de quien lo llamaba era la de Armin, su mejor amigo.

Eren te vi hace un par de cuadras, te hable pero parece ser que ibas demasiado distraído -dijo el rubio en cuanto Eren abrió la puerta –de igual manera venia para tu casa.

Pasa –Armin miró extrañado a su amigo, parecía decaído, y algo distanciado; el rubio cerró detrás de si la puerta para seguirle a la sala y sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede Eren? –el rubio trataba de traer a la realidad a su amigo, cuando por fin pudo conseguirlo, este le miró confundido, entonces sus labios se curvaron en un gesto melancólico.

- Armin, creo que voy a perder el juicio – murmuró Eren, mirando sus manos tras una triste sonrisa que preocupo un poco al contrario.

- ¿A, qué te refieres?

Era verdad Armin no entendería hasta que el castaño le contara todo lo que sucedió por la tarde, con el rostro compungido decidió entonces comenzar a relatarle aquel incidente.

- No te voy a mentir, estaba en el parque, aquel que está en el camino de vuelta a mi casa recordando –suspiró para luego proseguir con un tono de voz un poco más alto y desesperado –recordándolo, pensando en cómo maldita sea podría librarme de aquella sombra de la cual no quiero ni puedo borrar cuando…

- ¿Cuándo que Eren? –insistió el de ojos azules al ver que su amigo no decía nada y tan solo miraba sus propios puños cerrados.

- ¡Lo vi! ¡A Levy! –Armin casi se cae de donde estaba sentado ante la respuesta de Eren ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo, que vio un fantasma, una aparición? Debía de ser ya que no habría forma de que…

- o alguien que era idéntico a él –prosiguió el castaño ahora desanimadamente antes de que su amigo pudiera decir palabra alguna, Armin suspiró resignado ¿Entonces porque le dice que vio a Levy? Ante esto el rubio sentía que debía decirle las palabras correctas para tratar de animarlo o consolarlo.

- Cuando extrañamos mucho a alguien…a veces creemos verle en todos lados porque son las cosas que más anhela nuestro ser, a veces lo relacionamos con personas de rasgos parecidos y…

- ¡Joder Armin! no necesito que me digas esas cosas –le interrumpió Eren ya cabreado poniéndose de pie –aquel era idéntico y, de no ser ¡porque el otro está muerto, hubiera jurado que ese individuo era _él_ vivo y coleando haciéndose el pendejo frente a mis narices!

Tal vez estaba siendo duro con su amigo, ya que en realidad con quien estaba enojado era consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar en aquel momento tan fácilmente por una esperanza estúpida e imposible, a veces llegaba a odiar esa parte indomable de su personalidad reacia, soñadora e impulsiva que en ocasiones le traía más de un problema. Se sintió culpable, pues estaba consciente de que su amigo solo trataba de ayudarle.

-Lo siento Armin –dijo tras un largo suspiró que parecía sacar todo su resentimiento –en ese instante ni siquiera pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando vi aquella persona que caminaba enfrente de la calle cargando un par de cajas para ponerlas encima de una gastada camioneta yo simplemente me levante de un salto y corrí con todas mis fuerzas para verle más de cerca, su manera de caminar, su perfil, todo en ese individuo ; me decía, que estúpido de mi parte debo recalcar –Eren demostraba fatiga tirándose de nuevo al sofá –que era, Levy ahí vivo.

-Tú mismo dijiste que podría ser alguien parecido –Por dentro el rubio sentía pesar por su amigo, ya que al parecer su pérdida no estaba del todo sanada –es decir, ¿Qué no te convenciste a ti mismo de que se trataba de otra persona?

Eren ni siquiera lo miró a ver, estaba con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Ni siquiera me acerque, cuando salí del parque él ya se había subido a la camioneta y la puso en marcha, por tal impulso, corrí tras ella sin ser capaz de gritarle pues ya iba muy lejos…

Entonces esa persona …

Es una más en este planeta –murmuró sin ganas Eren.

Al día siguiente las cosas parecieron transcurrir con normalidad, las clases de historia clínica fueron eternas igual que siempre, aunque Eren quisiese ser médico no necesariamente le atraían todas las materias. Pensó en olvidarse del evento del día anterior, si poco a poco podía llevar el peso de las cosas que perdió y de las promesas que jamás se cumplieron podía de igual manera vivir con eso.

Eren le pidió a Armin que no le contara nada a Mikasa, puesto que los cuidados de su amiga de por sí ya excedían los límites y en opinión del joven, sumarle una preocupación mas no era necesario, ella era una alumna prodigio y no quería perjudicarla más con sus asuntos personales. Levy ya no estaba, esa era hasta ahora su cruel realidad y eso no iba a cambiar por más que llorase su pérdida una y mil veces en su habitación sin que nadie lo viera, quedara atrapado en los recuerdos o en su mente cruzara la idea tonta que considero aquel día en que vio a ese "extraño", eso tenía que tenerlo presente para no caer en estúpidas situaciones como la de ese día. Tenía que pensar que su padre, sus amigos y los demás eran los que quedaban ahora.

De esta manera trascurrió una semana.

¡Cielos!, los últimos días del semestre parecen los más largas ¿no les parece? –comentó Armin sonriente mientras estiraba sus brazos como si intentara alargar los músculos de su cansada espalda para sentir algo de alivio; y no exageraba puesto que la facultad los había llenado hasta el límite de trabajos. Él, Eren y Mikasa caminaban juntos hacia la salida del campus, caminaron bastante mientras hablaban de cosas triviales como la temperatura o sobre el gracioso vestido que traía la cocinera de la cafetería; hasta de cosas importantes como sus trabajos de equipo o sus próximas prácticas profesionales que vendrían más adelante.

¿Quieren venir a ver películas a mi departamento? –preguntó el rubio –mucho de algo puede no ser bueno, además solo hay que esperar los resultados de las pruebas finales.

No es mala idea ¿Qué dices Mikasa?

Si te parece bien Eren estoy de acuerdo –Ella pensaba que en mientras más cosas pusiera él su atención menos tiempo tendría para andar pensando en cosas del pasado.

Bien entonces está decidido –dijo Armin en tono triunfante -¿Qué película veremos?

Acción

Comedia

¿Eren?

"_Es esa camioneta"_

El castaño había quedado estático en medio de la acera, ahí a una esquina estaba de nuevo aquella camioneta destartalada que vio hace una semana frente al parque, no podía confundirse puesto que el vehículo tenía en la parte trasera mal pintada la palabra _hope_ en letras de color verde y las pajareras oxidadas amarradas a la defensa, ¿Podría existir la coincidencia de que hubiera dos camionetas iguales en la ciudad?

Otra vez sus condenados impulsos exigían acercarse y más cuando vio que del cacharro bajaba aquel individuo con una gorra cubriéndolo de todo escudriño, tan solo lo vio de espaldas pero…

"_Aquella forma de caminar"_

Estaba a una cuadra siendo testigo de cómo le abría la puerta a una mujer de cabellos muy largos que bajo junto con él de la camioneta. El cuerpo del universitario pareció moverse por cuenta propia y emprendió la carrera hacia ellos.

¡Eren! –por reflejo su amiga fue detrás suyo seguida del rubio.

"_Maldición tengo que ver a la cara a ese sujeto, tengo que sacar de mi cabeza esta estúpida idea que me está volviendo loco"_

¡Cuidado! –un ciclista prácticamente atropello al castaño quien atravesó sin mirar a ver la carretera, Mikasa corrió a auxiliarle preocupada y a la vez agradecida de que no hubiese sido un coche o algo peor.

¿Estás bien? –Armin se acercó para verle de cerca, al parecer no era nada grave, un par de raspones y algo sucio el atuendo blanco que portaba el joven

¿Qué estabas pensando? –dijo algo alterada la joven pelinegra -¿Por qué cruzaste como un loco la calle?

Eren no contestó aunque estaba algo aturdido por el golpe intento ponerse de pie, el dolor hizo que volviera a inclinarse.

"_Joder, ya los perdí" _ pensó Eren mientras intentaba ver hacia donde estaban los dos sujetos.

¡Mocoso estúpido! –se quejó el ciclista mientras se sacudía el polvo, sin embargo estaba el muchacho más ensimismado con lo que estaba buscando que pareció no escuchar a aquel hombre calvo que agitaba sus puños al aire y emprendió de nuevo la carrera con algo de dificultad debido al dolor del golpe.

Naturalmente el rubio y la pelinegra le siguieron aún más confundidos por la conducta de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron Eren se dio cuenta que la camioneta seguía estacionada, abrió la puerta del lugar o en donde al parecer entro aquel sujeto y se topó de lleno con una chica bastante joven de cabellos largos y lacios, que vestía un muy remendado pantalón y una playera que le quedaba enorme, a pesar de eso podía notársele su delgada figura femenina.

¡Lo siento! –De inmediato Eren identifico a la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo, era la misma que bajo de la camioneta con aquel joven.

No se preocupe –respondió muy amablemente la chica

Eren empezó a buscar con la mirada en el interior del edificio pero no podía ver más allá que a la chica y a un sujeto de barba abundante que estaba detrás del demostrador.

Esto, ¿Busca algo? –Eren miró a la joven quien le sonreía –mi padrino tal vez pueda ayudarle

Yo… ¿usted venía con alguien? Un chico como de esta estatura –dijo haciendo referencia con la mano a la altura un poco más ala de sus hombros –de cabello…

Eren ¿de qué hablas? -Mikasa estaba sorprendida ¿acaso describía a Levy?

"_¿Eren?" _

El rostro de la chica paso de ser uno amable a uno de indiferencia.

Disculpen pero tengo algo de prisa –la muchacha se abrió paso entre ellos con la intención de subirse a la camioneta pero fue detenida por el castaño

Perdón que la moleste pero es que me pareció conocida la persona con la que venía y tan solo…

Suélteme –pidió la chica con bastante repudio en su voz, sin hacer ningún escándalo, toda la amabilidad que había demostrado antes al parecer se había esfumado –llamare a mi prometido si no me deja en paz. Él me acompaño y no está lejos de aquí

Eren soltó su agarre al escuchar aquello. Otra vez se sintió fuera de lugar, obviamente se había equivocado.

Con el que venia…

Si ¿Por qué?

"_¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Obviamente estoy molestando a unos desconocidos, estoy mal…"_

Lo siento –Mikasa quien estaba más que confundida e incómoda con la escena jalo a Eren del brazo con la intención de llevárselo lejos de ahí, Armin reacción y pidió una disculpa a aquella muchacha desconocida quien al ver alejarse a los tres les dedico una filosa mirada.

¡Mikasa! ¡Suéltame! –la mencionada lo soltó empujándolo hacia adelante -¿Qué fue aquello? –pregunto poniendo una expresión algo sombría

Nada

¿Armin? –el rubio se crispo al ver los ojos cuestionadores de la mujer, tragó grueso, desvió la mirada hacia Eren –no sé nada –dijo con la voz apagada

¡Basta Mikasa! –gritó Eren ya bastante molesto, todo lo que estaba sucediendo llenaba de frustración sus pensamientos – ¡ya te dije que ni eres mi madre ni mi hermana mayor para que te estés metiendo en mis cosas!

Ella se acercó lo más posible al rostro del muchacho

¿Preguntaste por alguien que ya no está en este mundo? –Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, Mikasa tenía esa voz tan llana que lo que fuera que dijera sonaba siempre sin sentimientos o al menos ningún incomprensible según su perspectiva -¿me equivoco?

¡No! No te equivocas, es cierto preguntaba por una persona que creí que…

¿era él? –Mikasa lo miraba con esa expresión indiferente -¿creíste que estaba vivo y que después de tres años aparecería milagrosamente?

Eren sentía los ojos arder, mierda quería llorar, ¿Por qué nadie le entendía?

Eren la muerte es muerte, es algo que en este hermoso y cruel mundo no podemos cambiar, tienes que de una vez por todas aceptar tu realidad.

Mikasa…¿Por qué?

Ya no quiero que sufras…

Eren corrió hacia la dirección contraria, no quería a escucharla, no quería escuchar a nadie. Sus dos amigos lo vieron alejarse, de nuevo Mikasa iba a ir detrás suyo pero fue detenida por el rubio.

Por favor, deja que se desahogue.

Las lágrimas de Eren amenazaban con salir hasta que unas calles después se desbordaron irremediablemente.

Muy lejos de ahí por la carretera iba una camioneta.

La tienda de enfrente del negocio de tu padrino ya no tenía maderas para construir –dijo el conductor del coche.

No te preocupes –dijo la chica de largos cabellos con una amable sonrisa –será otro día.

Por cierto Claudett de lejos vi a unos muchachos contigo

Eran citadinos que me preguntaban por una dirección, naturalmente no los pude guiar y les dije que mejor fueran con algún policía –dijo ella como si nada –por cierto Levy, no tendremos porque regresar a la ciudad, mi padrino se ira un tiempo buscaremos lo que necesitamos en el otro condado.

Mmm tal vez sea prudente –dijo aquel –esa ciudad me provocaba una sensación extraña.

_**Pobre Eren al parecer nadie lo comprende. D: **_

_**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual nos enteraremos de varias cosas. Gracias a las personas que comentaron me animaron a seguirle XDD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Disclaimer: Snk, sus personajes, no me pertenecen, solo los presto para traerles esta historia. Son de Isayama estos personajes._**

**_Espero les guste :D _**

**_-Sin memorias no hay remordimientos -_**

A las afueras de la ciudad de Shinganshina , un grupo de indigentes que básicamente han formado una comunidad, decidieron dejar su vida de "nómadas" para vivir ahí. Se apoyan y cuidan mutuamente entre ellos; la vida de cada uno, ha sido difícil, así como personas que no tiene ninguna dolencia física o tienen al menos alguien a su lado también hay huérfanos, enfermos y discapacitados. Podría decirse que anteriormente vivían como "gitanos" pues no residían en un lugar fijo, un tiempo en a las afueras de una ciudad, otras veces en otra, así tenían la oportunidad de que la policía no los arrestase por andar supuestamente mendigando.

Hace tres años y medio pasaban por las afueras de esa misma ciudad, cuando acogieron a un miembro más, que bastante mal herido, fue cuidado por la hija de uno de los que mantenían orden en esa multitud . Aquel hombre que recogieron tenía cortadas en el torso, en los brazos, y al parecer un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que lo mantuvo inconsciente tres días.

Como el grupo estaba formado de hasta inmigrantes, al ver que la policía rondaba extrañamente por el lugar ese día, decidieron seguir su camino , llevados por el miedo y la ignorancia, llevándose al hombre que parecía estar en las mismas circunstancias que ellos, sin nadie que le ayudara. Después de todo este tiempo regresaron a residir a las afueras de Shinganshina por dos razones, una porque era el único lugar en donde había alguien que les daba la mano, un viejo amable que tenía una panadería que había adoptado de "ahijada" a una de las muchachas de ahí. Y dos porque de los otros lugares los habían sacado y perseguido.

* * *

- ¡Doctor! -una chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años llego corriendo hacia el mencionado, prácticamente se colgó de su hombro , totalmente sonriente –quería darle las gracias por curar a mi padre.

- Petra, ya te dije que no me llames doctor que ni siquiera sé si lo soy, solo llámame Levy ¿ok?

- Pero…Doc…digo Levy –titubeó apenada la chica, al ver la mirada asertiva del pelinegro –has sido muy bueno con todos nosotros y sabes muchas cosas, de no ser por ti, me hubiera quedado sola.

- Ella tiene razón Levy –se oyó decir a una mujer de cabello largo y de color negro lustroso, Claudett, mientras se acercaba –de no ser por ti la mitad de nuestra gente ya hubiera muerto por culpa de las neumonías y las infecciones…

- A un así –El pelinegro tomó el hacha que estaba clavado a la mitad de un tronco junto a la vieja camioneta –no es bueno que me lo sigas diciendo o terminaré por querer resolver esa duda y esta vez sí me marchare no importa que de verdad no tenga a nadie que me esté esperando –dijo secamente mientras agarraba unas sogas y se las echaba por el hombro.

Claudett lo miró severamente cuando este le dio la espalda.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó aparentando desensibilización a lo dicho anteriormente por Levy.

- A buscar leña...

Petra estaba con su rostro inocente y a la vez curioso por la plática de aquellos dos

Una parte de ella se preguntaba si Levy los dejaría un día, eso la ponía triste, fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió la mano del pelinegro dándole unas palmadas en su cabeza mientras pasaba junto a ella.

- Doc…Digo Levy, yo voy contigo –dijo sonriente, sin embargo recibió una sutil negativa por parte del mayor, así que se quedó viéndolo irse.

- No te encariñes mucho con él niña –dijo "amablemente" Claudett, cuando Levy estaba ya bastante lejos –un día tal vez se vaya a buscar a las "supuestas" personas que dejó atrás.

Petra miró tristemente a la pelinegra, era cierto, aunque Levy no tenga memoria de quien fue no podía ignorarse el semblante que se cargaba siempre, melancólico, serio, que de no ser porque hablaba y demostraba con sus acciones lo contrario, uno podría pensar que era alguien sumamente frio y desinteresado por los demás.

- No quiero que eso ´pase –dijo Petra – ¿te ha dicho que quiere irse?

- No –respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, pero sé que lo piensa –en eso miró a la pelinaranja –oye ¿Tu estarías dispuesta a ayudarme a que no se vaya, si fuera necesario?

Horas más tardes adentrado a la pradera estaba Levy sentado, pensando:

_"Jumm Doctor … Esa pequeña así lo cree pero ¿será verdad? No puedo explicar las cosas que sé, simplemente están ahí ¿Quién soy en realidad? …No tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada, ni de dónde vengo, raramente solo recuerdo mi nombre y cosas que "se hacer"_

_Sin embargo, en ocasiones… sueño con una persona que ni siquiera estoy seguro si existe o existió… No voy a negar que al principio estuviera consternado, ansioso por saber que me había pasado, sin embargo luego de tres años …ya no sé…las circunstancias al principio no eran alentadoras….y tal vez de no ser porque esta personas se compadecieron de mi a lo mejor estaría muerto. _

_No sé si la excusa es patética o no, pero esta gente me recuerda algo, algo de mí mismo que no me permite abandonarlos, además cada vez que trato de rememorar algo me llega un sentimiento pesaroso e iracundo. Es como…si no quisiera recordar, o el hacerlo implicara algo dañino para mí."_

Se levantó ya un poco harto de sus pensamientos redundantes, para estirarse un poco, de momento diviso la carretera y a lo lejos se notaban los edificios más altos de la ciudad cercana.

_"Esa ciudad…"_

En su mente hubo un Flash de imágenes, un parque, unos muchachos corriendo delante suyo y alguien a su lado…

- Maldición me duele la cabeza –gruño sujetándola, se agachó a amarrar la leña que había cortado y decidió volver.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días, Levy estaba preocupado porque las camillas improvisadas que quería construir para los aun enfermos no podían hacerse con simples troncos, necesitaba maderas triplay, y sabía que la ciudad más cerca que le quedaba era la de Shingashina no podía depender que el "padrino" de Claudett regresara, iría a otra tienda , se las arreglaría para que se las diesen aun si implicara trabajar de carguero todo un día como en ciudades anteriores.

- Ire a Shingashina –dijo Levy a Guntha, uno de los muchachos que le ayudaba –dile a los demás que regreso más tarde, iré a conseguir las maderas que faltan.

- Pero Doctor …

- ¡Que no soy doctor!

- Perdón Levy, ¿Le aviso a Claudett?

- No es necesario –Guntha pudo leer algo de aburrimiento en el rostro del pelinegro así que no insistió –solo dile si pregunta ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

Condujo aproximadamente treinta minutos hasta llegar a la ciudad, estuvo de ferretería en ferretería hasta que por fin una le acepto trabajo físico a cambio de un par de tablas que no habían salido a la venta por estar mal cortadas.

El humor de Levy no era para nada fresco, odiaba a los arrogantes comerciantes que se creían dueños del mundo entero cuando se trataba de alguien necesitado, maldita sea, trabajaría para ganarse sus cosas, pero tampoco nadie quiere aceptar a alguien sin papeles o identificaciones.

Llevaba la mitad de la "jornada", en eso el encargado de la tienda le pidió un último trabajo al pelinegro. Tenía que ir al centro de la ciudad con el tráilero para ayudarle a cargar cajas de tabiques.

Aunque ya estaba muy cansado y ya había anochecido fue, cuando llegaron al lugar, el trailero prácticamente le ordeno que se quedara ahí, a lo que Levy respondió con una asesina mirada "_solamente porque soy prudente en mis acciones, cerdo malhablado" _ dijo dentro de sí, era cierto, Levy sabía que no estaba en las predisposiciones adecuadas para armar un pleito, sin dinero, sin papeles, sin saber quién es…

- Empezaremos con estas cajas de papeles –dijo el sujeto.

Le empezaron a pasar las cajas una por una para el colmo, de la puerta del negocio tomaba una y enseguida otra, así en medio de unos de esos viajes fue atropellado por una distraída persona que traía un libro en mano.

- Mocoso estúpido –gruño sobándose el trasero, de repente sintió que le tomaban fuertemente de los hombros, cuando abrió los ojos se topó con unos ojos azules bien abiertos que lo miraban, como si fuera un fantasma , Levy no podía reaccionar, sentía su mente hecha un desfalco "_esos ojos"_

- ¿L-Levy? – Escuchó escapar ese hilo de voz nerviosa de aquellos labios temblorosos.

"¿_Quién es?"_

**_De antemano, perdón por la falta de ortografía que se me escape, estoy muerta , ya voy a entrar a clases y tengo muchos pendientes ): tratare de actualizar al menos cada semana, gracias igual a las personas que han comentado, bien ¿Reviews para este capítulo?_**


End file.
